


Loyal Listener

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I've always wanted to write about this, LeoAn, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: “That burden in your heart will not leave if you just pretend it’s not there, you know? I will listen to anything. Your sorrow, your happiness, dilemma, everything. Even if it’s the sin you have committed, It’s okay to share them all with me~”Earnest producer finally complained about her problems for once and Leo is willing to hear all of them while giving comfort."If I’m useless, would you guys still accept me?"





	Loyal Listener

**Author's Note:**

> stop me from writing leoan because i can't st o p

That moment was quiet. Just the sound of wind flowing through the window he opened earlier and the sound of clock-ticking filled the room. His mouth formed a straight line while his emerald orbs just silently watching the girl before him.

They were at her classroom now, he finally found her after searching for 15 minutes around the school. 

Her eyes were puffy, probably because of crying. She looked so fragile that he thought just a touch could break her. He really wanted to hug her but he hesitated for now so he refrained from immediately doing so. 

“.... Why are you here, Tsukinaga-senpai?” she asked, not looking at him but he smiled.

“I was searching for you! Now that I’ve found you of course I’ll stay with you, alright Anzu?”

His answer didn’t get any response so he continued by placing his head on top of his hands over her table, still looking at her. “Won’t you tell me your problem?”

Anzu scowled, “I don’t think—“

“That burden in your heart will not leave if you just pretend it’s not there, you know?” Leo cut her. “I will listen to anything. Your sorrow, your happiness, dilemma, everything. Even if it’s the sin you have committed, It’s okay to share them all with me~”

Leo could see Anzu hesitated, he lifted his hand and braved himself to gently put it on hers. Trying to calm her. “Believe in me, I’m the king. There will be no loyalty if you can’t even trust the king, you know?”

His warm hand once again reassured her, she really wanted to tell but she just didn’t know how or where to start. The problem was just something trivial she thought, not something big that other people have to grieve about. It was just stress to cause her mental breakdown.

Even if it’s just like that is it still okay?

“It’s okay, Anzu.”

Ah, she almost couldn’t hold the dam.

“I,” she started. “I think I’m actually tired.”

He listened attentively.

“Maybe these days just went so bad that I’m growing tired and upset at everything or maybe I’m just simply being sensitive, I don’t know. I’m angry but I don’t know where to vent my anger at because probably I’m just angry at myself. I want to cry but I don’t think I have enough reason for the tears to come out, it won’t give me any relief. I just... don’t know exactly why am I like this?”

Leo nodded in understanding. He pulled back his hand, Anzu almost felt like she wanted to protest over the lost of warmth but suddenly he wrapped his hands around her. Pulling her in an embrace so he could lend her his shoulder or chest.

Anzu was startled at first, the greater warmth gradually gave her comfort so she leaned on his chest. Indulging herself to the faint but calming rhythm of his heart.

Maybe this is actually what she needed all along.

“People say I can do anything and I will do it just fine," she said. "But it’s not... I’m actually always afraid. If I’m useless would you guys still accept me? If I’m no longer of any use will I just be ignored and forgotten? Ignorance is a bliss, but also a fear when it’s directed at us.”

Leo pat her head soothingly, realistically speaking it’s actually not impossible knowing Yumenosaki is filled with ambitious idols trying to reach the top, but now Yumenosaki had changed and also did the people. He’s sure they already fully accepted her now.

“You know what, Anzu? You can be clingy at me anytime, like how I’m being clingy to you! I will be glad to have you being clingy towards me, you are my muse after all~ Inspirations always overflowing everytime I’m with you so I'm really helped.” 

His fingers went through her hair and he could feel her breath softly. “You are already accepted, have your faith on me about this.”

He felt Anzu grasped his jacket tighter.

“I actually want to complain about everything, but I don’t want... I don’t want to be disliked. Probably I’m just shamefully trying to get attention.” She let out a faint sobbing. “...I feel horrible.

“It’s already human’s nature to seek for certain kinds of attention. If they say they don’t need attention at all, it’s just white lie. Even a prodigy needs attention, you see? No one's going to dislike you for your problem. And also—“

The next second Leo already held both side of her face in front of his face, showing his broad grin.

“—I’ll be willing to give all of my attention to you~! So, don’t worry now!!”

Her face heated up because of the close distance and his bright smile also brightened her mood, she giggled. “What’s that? Are you trying to flirt, Tsukinaga-senpai?”

“Whaa, finally Anzu laughed! Wahahaha!! Ahh, your smile is the best~”

She pulled herself from his hug and brushed her tears away, smiling at him now. “Thank you for listening to my babble, senpai. I feel much better now, uuuhh sorry for crying on your jacket. I will pay you back someday! I need to check Undead practice now. Oh right, do you need something from me senpai? I’m sorry I should’ve asked earlier.”

“Hmmm.” Leo waved his hand, “Nah, I already have my portion of your time so it’s okay now. Good luck with your work, Anzu~!”

“I see, I should go then. Once again thank you and see you later.”

“Believe that I will never dislike you, Anzu...” he murmured.

“Eh? Did you say anything, senpai?”

“Nooope, it’s nothing. Bye, Anzu!!”

After she left, he was still in his place. Sighing at himself, he leaned on the chair back.

“I will never dislike you... Because I love you, you know?”

Leo smiled bitterly.

“I said I love you but you didn’t hear any of this. Will this feeling ever reach you, I wonder?”

**Author's Note:**

> actually want to cheer myself because my free scout was bad BUT IT ENDED UP LIKE THIS HELP


End file.
